Ryu vs Yang Xiao Long
Ryu vs Yang Xiao Long '''is a collab battle between ZombieSlayer 23 and Peep4Life. The Battle pits Ryu from Street Fighter and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Description ''Street Fighter vs RWBY! These two are always ready for a good ol' fistfight, but when pitted against each other, who wins a fight? '' Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Pre-Fight (Peep4Life) A large crowd had gathered around Ryu. He stood ready in the centre, anticipating his challenger. Perhaps someone like Ken would emerge, or maybe even Akuma. Who knew, but Ryu was more than ready for them, and a good fight. A blonde girl walked past the crowds, asking for any direction towards the Branwen tribe. Naturally, many people refused to answer say for one shady man. "Sure, blondey. I'll tell you the way, if you can win a fight... with him." he pointed towards Ryu, and the young huntress shrugged. Why not? Could be a good way to prepare herself for tougher fights along the way. She walked down towards Ryu and beat her fists together. "Don't be going easy on me just because I'm a girl." she teased. Ryu smirked. "Of course not. Now don't be expecting anything but my best." Nobody blink! FIGHT! FIGHT! (Peep4Life) The two brawlers exchanged heavy hits. Ryu's kicks met with Yang's fierce punches, but neither gained a significant advantage at the start. Ryu leaped away, creating a little space between himself and Yang. "Hadoken!" he cried, firing a little blast of energy at the huntress. Yang countered with her Ember Celicas, shooting the projectile out the air. Yang then fired a spree of blasts, and Ryu was forced to dodge as much as he could. He flipped over the source of the firepower and landed a sharp kick to Yang's face. Ryu then followed up with a Shoryuken, uppercutting Yang and smashing her through the air. While above, Yang used her weapons' recoil to launch herself down to Ryu, nailing him with a haymaker. She then punched him several times in the gut before Ryu used his Focus Attack when she went for a knockout. The momentary pause allowed Ryu to beat through Yang's defences with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. He kicked her into a wall several times before hitting a sharp jab into her throat. Frustrated, Yang turned to her semblance. She threw more fierce punches at Ryu, who backed up and fired Hadokens at her. Yang tried punching her way through, but by taking this approach, she had allowed Ryu to figure out her patterns. With a quick roundhouse, Ryu collapsed Yang. He then threw her into the air, kicking his heel into her ribs and smashing her down through the hood of a car. Defeated, Yang lay a crumpled mess. KO As Ryu and the crowd vanished, the shady man from before stepped forward. He looked down at Yang, shaking his head with a smug grin. "Well, well, little girl. Looks like our little deal is off." He then stomped down on Yang's face, rendering her unconscious and left the scene himself. Conclusion (Peep4Life) This melee's winner is: Ryu! Pre-Fight (ZombieSlayer23) Ryu continues on his path in the S.I.N. Fighting Tournament. He had stumbled across many great foes. Sakura. Ken. Sagat. Even his master, Gouken. Ryu smirked at the happy memories as he continued to walk into the territory of Volcanic Rim. He heard a bullet behind him, quickly turning around to the noise to face Yang Xiao Long. Yang smirked and placed her bullets in her gauntlets. Ryu: So. You must be in the Fighting Tournament? Yang tilted her head, full of curiousity. Yang: No. Sounds fun, though. So, you ready to fight or something? Ryu chuckled. Ryu: Sure, I could use a warm-up. Ryu quickly flew a Hadoken at Yang to start off the fight. FIGHT! FIGHT! (ZombieSlayer23) Yang quickly dodged the Hadoken and shot her gauntlets backwards, causing her to fly straight at Ryu. Yang fired a heavy punch at Ryu, however Ryu dodged the attack. Yang quickly grabbed Ryu's arm and twisted it backwards before placing her gauntlet in Ryu's back and firing it at Ryu, causing Ryu to stumble into the ground and quickly get up. Yang launched herself into the air, ready to fire massive hits at Ryu. Ryu quickly landed a Shoryuken into Yang, causing Yang to fly into the air higher then she was originally. Ryu then charged up a fireball, and once in reach, he fired the ball at Yang, causing her to take more damage and to come closer to a knockout. Yang quickly got up and fired more bullets at Ryu thanks to her aura, however Ryu quickly dodged the attacks with swift movements, and once in reach with Yang he kicked Yang in the gut with his full strength, causing the girl to tumble backwards and into a solid rock. Ryu launched himself at Yang once more, but with fast thinking Yang fired herself upwards and smashed her first into Ryu's neck. Yang heard a snap and Ryu collapsed onto the ground, groaning in pain. Yang: Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I don't hit hard! Yang started to walk away from the attack, but a shoryuken from behind told her to continue fighting. She quickly turned around to see a red aura forming around Ryu. Ryu opened his eyes wide as the demon inside him grew until it fully possessed Ryu. Evil Ryu lifted his foot into the air and quickly smashed it into Yang's head, causing her to fall to the ground. Evil Ryu then grabbed Yang's head and hurled her into a smaller piece of solid lava rock. Yang picked herself up as her eyes turned red and her aura activated. Yang launched herself at Ryu and started landing multiple heavy blows into Evil Ryu's chest, causing him to shout in pain. Yang landed one last final blow at Ryu, but time stopped for everyone. The screen turned to Evil Ryu as he performed the Raging Demon on Yang, finishing Yang off and making the girl have very slow and heavy breaths from her chest. K.O Evil Ryu collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. 2 HOURS LATER... Evil Ryu reverted back to Ryu and slowly got up. Yang had awoken from her knockout and turned to Ryu. Ryu: Sorry, kid. Things got out of hand for me. Yang smirked. Yang: Same goes for me! Good fight, next time you won't be so lucky if you win! Ryu smiled. Ryu: Until next time! Conclusion (ZombieSlayer23) This Melee's Winner Is... Ryu!!! Final Conclusion Yang: * Wins: 0 * Loses: 2 Ryu: * Wins: 2 * Loses: 0 RYU WINS!!!! Fun Fact * Yang from Street Fighter is Ryu Hashi's rival in Street Fighter 4 Arcade Edition! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'RWBY vs Capcom' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees